


See you again

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Iraq, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Soldiers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve's daughter - Freeform, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: Wojna się skończyła, można wrócić do domu.Do swojego bezpiecznego miejsca we wszechświecie, które jest przecież takie znajome. Ten sam zapach jaki pamiętasz, zapach zupełnie inny od smrodu rozkładających się ciał, porzuconych na ulicy. Ten sam widok spokojniej okolicy i miłego sąsiada z naprzeciwka, zamiast przechodzącego patrolu. Myślisz, że jest normalnie, że wszystko wróciło do normy, ale znasz prawdę.Wojna się skończyła, ale ty nigdy nie opuściłeś pola walki.





	1. I don't wanna live forever

Huk. Rozbłysk światła. Oślepienie. To słońce? Tak dawno nie widział go, że musi zmrużyć oczy. Niewiele i tak widzi. Krew zasłania mu co najmniej połowę twarzy, jego mundur jest potargany i miejscami niemal można z niego wyrzynać bordową ciecz do miski. Czuje jak nogi się pod nim uginają, nie ma siły aby iść, ale łapie się nerwowo munduru swojego wybawcy. Mimo osłabienia, znajduje energię aby spojrzeć na towarzysza. Pod to cholerne słońce nie jest w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy. Jest mu wdzięczny, naprawdę kurewsko wdzięczny, ale nie znajduje słów aby mu podziękować. Zamiast tego, stara się odrobinę chociaż go odciążyć i zmusić się do stawiania kolejnych kroków. Nawet nie wie kiedy traci przytomność, a świat pogrąża się w dobrym mroku, mroku który niesie ze sobą uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ta ciemność otula go niczym kokon, kiedy się w nią owija, rany bolą jakby mniej.

Obudził się dopiero w szpitalu polowym, leżąc na twardym łóżku. Przy nim siedziała wysoka, zgrabna kobieta. Znał ją? Miał wrażenie, że tak, ale nie umiał sobie przypomnieć więcej. To było jak to dziwne uczucie, kiedy spotyka się nieznajomego w całkiem obcym miejscu i ma się wrażenie, że skądś zna się jego twarz. 

\- Jak się czujesz, Steve? - Pogłaskała jego rękę. Dziwne. Widział, że sięga do miejsca, gdzie powinna jego dłoń być, ale nie poczuł jej dotyku. Podniósł głowę, aby zaraz opaść na nieco twardą poduszkę. Obie jego ręce zasłaniał bandaż. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie jak wrodzy żołnierze zostawiali na jego skórze nacięcia, było ich wiele. Niektóre się ze sobą krzyżowały, inne układały w wymyślne wzory. Pamiętał też ślady zostawione przez gorące żelazo, własne łzy które połykał razem z dumą, ale mimo wszystko nie zdradził. Nic nie powiedział wrogom. Pokręcił lekko głową, wiedząc, że ta kobieta oczekuje od niego odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział jak się czuje. Żył. Tyle się liczyło.

\- Kim on był? - zapytał po chwili. Kim był jego wybawca. Nie pamiętał aby spotkał go wcześniej. Może spotkał? Nie widział jego twarzy, ale miał wrażenie, że nie znają się w ogóle.

\- Kto? Steve, znaleźliśmy cię kilka metrów od naszej bazy, byłeś sam. Nie wiem o kim mówisz. Poinformowałam Sharon, że wracasz. Mary nie może się doczekać. - Rudowłosa kobieta posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Sharon? Mary? Kim one są? Dopiero po chwili sobie przypomniał uśmiechniętą blondynkę, trzymającą na rękach pięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Bawiły się w ogrodzie za domem, wydawały się szczęśliwe. Już widział kim są. Jego wspaniała żona i mądra, kochana córeczka. Jego rodzina. Zerknął ponownie na kobietę, mrużąc lekko oczy. Natasha. Jej imię było Natasha. Przyjaźnili się, znał ją. Czemu nie mógł rozpoznać na samym początku? Co ona tu robiła? Była przecież baletnicą.

\- On tam był. Muszę go znaleźć - podniósł się ponownie, zmuszając do wstania z łóżka. Kobieta poderwała się szybciej i stanowczo popchnęła go znowu na plecy. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że wszystkie bandaże przesiąkają krwią, aby po chwili zniknąć i ukazać paskudne, zabrudzone ropą rany, które nie zamierzały się goić. Spanikowany zerknął na Natashę i cofnął się gwałtownie. Nie było już rudowłosej kobiety, która siedziała przy nim. Podłużna rana na jej gardle intensywnie krwawiła, skóra była zszarzała, z ust wypływały strużki krwi, kiedy wyciągnęła pistolet i wymierzyła w niego. 

\- Steve, należysz do nas. Przecież wiesz. On cię nie uratuje. Możesz uciec przed wszystkim, ale nie dasz rady ukryć się przed swoją własną głową - uśmiechnęła się chłodno, pociągając za spust. 

***

\- Steve? - Gdy tylko poderwał się z łóżka, obudziła się śpiąca obok niego Sharon. Przetarła oczy powoli, ziewając zaraz. Dopiero po chwili zerknęła na męża, kładąc mu dłoń na plecach delikatnie. Blondyn oddychał szybko, czując ciągle ten cholerny niepokój. Kiedy tylko Sharon go dotknęła, złapał jej nadgarstek i odepchnął dłoń kobiety od siebie. Nie potrzebował teraz dotyku. Bez słowa podniósł się z miejsca i wyszedł z pokoju, odprowadzony spojrzeniem żony. Znalazł się na korytarzu, który pogrążony był w mroku, jak zawsze od prawie miesiąca. Wtedy wrócił do domu, który nie był już jego bezpiecznym miejscem. Czuł się przytłoczony tym wszystkim, tą sielanką, której nie rozumiał. Wszystko tutaj wydawało mu się grą pozorów, niczym więcej. 

\- Tatusiu? - Drgnął nerwowo i zaraz przywołał na usta łagodny uśmiech. Naprzeciwko ciemnej sypialni były otwarte drzwi w których stała jego mała księżniczka, ściskając mocno pluszowego misia pozbawionego oka, którego nie miał kto przyszyć. Podszedł do niej i wziął swoje małe szczęście na ręce, czując coś ciepłego w swojej piersi kiedy mała go przytuliła.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Przyszedłem sprawdzić czy żadne potwory nie chcą cię porwać, Mary - powiedział cicho, niosąc córkę do jej pokoju i głaszcząc ją wolną ręką po plecach. Ona była jego szczęściem i bezpieczeństwem. Dla niej gotowy był walczyć o ukradzioną mu normalność, dla niej stawiał czoła swoim problemom. 

\- Potwory nie porywają dzieci, tylko mieszkają w twojej głowie, tato. Tak mówi mama. - Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko, przecierając oczy piąstkami. Steve na moment znieruchomiał. Nie wiedział skąd ona to słyszała. Sharon powiedziała to dziecku? Mary podsłuchała jakąś rozmowę? Musiał to wyjaśnić. Nie chciał być kimś, kogo własne dziecko się boi. Nie chciał być wrogiem we własnym domu. Zaniósł ją do przyjemnego, dziecięcego pokoiku utrzymanego w błękicie i bieli, aby później położyć małą do łóżka z kolorową kołdrą i przykryć nią szczelnie. 

\- Coś jeszcze mówiła mama? Wyglądasz ostatnio na smutną. - Zapalił niewielką lampkę nocną, wiedząc że Mary boi się ciemności. Jak Sharon mogła o tym zapominać? Mieszkała z ich córeczką przecież cały rok, kiedy Steve był na misji. Jak mogła nie świecić jej światła, wiedząc że jego brak powoduje niepokój Mary? 

\- Mówiła, że jesteś wariatem i nie chcesz się leczyć. Powiedziała wujkowi Samowi, że się boi. - Przytuliła mocniej misia, zamykając oczy. Rogers pocałował jej czoło, wychodząc po chwili z pokoju.

Mówiła, że jesteś wariatem. 

Wróciłeś do domu, Steve. Wojna się skończyła. 

Jesteś niemożliwy! Te leki mają ci pomóc! 

Mają mnie naćpać. Nie są w stanie mi pomóc, Sha. Nic nie jest. To minie, słyszałaś przecież doktora. 

Potrzebujesz pomocy. 

Potrzebujesz pomocy.

Potrzebujesz...

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, uderzając po chwili w ścianę. Nie spojrzał nawet na odbity odcisk knykci. Poczuł się lepiej, ból był prawdziwy. Ból nie istniał tylko w jego głowie. Zerknął na swoje zdarte kostki, czując po raz pierwszy od dawna spokój. Nic nie zakłócało jego myśli, nic nie krzyczało w jego umyśle. Pretensje ucichły. Nie był jednak w stanie wrócić do sypialni, dlatego szybko się ubrał i wyszedł, stapiając się z nocą w jedno.


	2. ...and to know you is hard.

Noc potrafiła ukoić zmysły, ukryć się przed tym, przed czym nie potrafiło schronić słońce. Dla Steve'a noc stała się sprzymierzeńcem, jakiego tak naprawdę potrzebował od dawna. Nie zawsze i nie dla wszystkich jednak była sojusznikiem. Wystarczyło przejść ulicą kawałek dalej, aby poznać osobę, dla której noc była wrogiem. Najgorszym jaki istniał poza jego własnym umysłem. 

Już dawno zgasły światła, zabierając ze sobą namiastkę bezpieczeństwa. Już nic nie oddzielało strefy koszmarów od rzeczywistego życia. Jeśli jakieś rzeczywiste życie istniało, w końcu wszystko jest względne. Nawet istnienie można zakwestionować, wrodzy żołnierze wielokrotnie sprawiali, że można było zwątpić w sens jakiegokolwiek bytu. 

James szedł ciemną ulicą, starając się zbyt często nie zerkać przez ramię. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić aby jego własne demony zaczęły na nowo żyć własnym życiem. Już raz prawie je zwalczył, co prawda z dużą pomocą Natashy, ale już niemal było dobrze. Nie miał pojęcia czemu to wróciło i czemu akurat teraz. Czemu znowu czuł chłodne palce, które zaciskają się na jego gardle, szarpią ubrania oraz ciemne włosy. Odwrócił się znowu i aż przystanął, kiedy zobaczył długie cienie w nikłym świetle księżyca. Zbeształ się w myślach, wyrzucając sobie, że znowu daje swojemu umysłowi się oszukiwać. Nic mu tu nie groziło, przypominał sobie to co chwilę, mimo to nadal czuł dziwny niepokój. 

Włożył ręce do kieszeni czarnej bluzy, idąc dalej w sobie znanym kierunku. Potrzebował chwili wytchnienia, spacer miał pomóc mu opanować emocje, tymczasem dokładał cholernych omamów. Zacisnął zęby, opuszczając wzrok na drogę. Póki patrzył na nią, nie mógł widzieć cieni, gotowych w każdej chwili go rozszarpać na drobne kawałeczki. Znowu słyszał za sobą szepty, przybierające na sile z każdą kolejną sekundą. Powtarzane słowa nie miały żadnego sensu, na ich tle jednak przewijało się jedno o wyjątkowej mocy. Krzyczące oskarżeniami, niemal boleśnie wypalające się w głowie Jamesa.

_Winny._

\- Przestań! - Zacisnął mocniej zęby, przyspieszając kroku. Wiedział o co oskarża go głos. Wiedział też, że nie miał innego wyboru, jednak jego oskarżyciel nie był miłosierny. 

_Winny! Winnywinnywinny. WINNY.  
Pamiętasz ich, prawda? Zaufali ci. Zdradziłeś ich. Uratowanie jednego, nie zmyje tej krwi z twoich rąk. Wiesz, że jesteś winny. Wiesz też jak to wszystko zakończyć._

Szept wsączał się w jego umysł, toczył go niczym nowotwór. James miał ochotę zrobić to, czego głos wymagał. Pragnął skończyć to wszystko, wziąć pistolet, przyłożyć sobie do skroni i po prostu uciszyć to wszystko, skończyć z oskarżeniami. Jeden strzał wystarczył, aby stał się wolny. 

_Jesteś za słaby, aby to zrobić. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś żałosny._

Gwałtownie skręcił w boczną uliczkę, starając się uciec przed tym, co przecież było częścią niego. Nie mógł przecież uciec przed samym sobą. Nie zauważył kiedy wpadł w kogoś, odruchowo jednak przeprosił i cofnął się o krok, może dwa. Dopiero po kilku sekundach podniósł wzrok na obcego mężczyznę. Wydawało mu się, że go kojarzył. Nie wiedział tylko skąd, nie mógł wiedzieć, że podobne uczucia ma co do tego spotkania Rogers, rozmasowujący swój bark odruchowo. Steve nie znał jego wyglądu, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć twarzy, ale wystarczyło, aby mężczyzna przeprosił, aby stwierdził, że już słyszał ten głos gdzieś. James miał natomiast inny problem: jego pamięć pełna była białych plam, których nie potrafił uzupełnić, a może nie chciał. Nie miał pojęcia na ile działa jego wyparcie i przed czym to chroni. Nie był gotowy raczej aby zgłębić tę tajemnicę. Jeszcze nie teraz, nie kiedy grunt palił mu się pod stopami, a on sam nie był pewien czy mężczyzna w uliczce jest prawdziwy czy iluzje jego własnego mózgu weszły na zupełnie nowy poziom i teraz mógł poczuć swoje urojenia.

\- Moja wina. Nie powinienem tak gwałtownie stawać - powiedział spokojnie poszkodowany, uśmiechając się w sposób, który James mógł określić tylko słowem "zagubiony".  
\- Powinienem patrzeć jak chodzę. Kiedyś wejdę pod samochód - mruknął cicho w odpowiedzi brunet. Dosłownie w tej chwili Rogers niemalże poczuł jak jego własne serce przyspiesza, a wszystkie szare komórki pracują na najwyższych obrotach. Znał ten głos. Słyszał go już kiedyś, w jakichś okolicznościach. Miał coś powiedzieć, jakoś zareagować, kiedy obydwaj usłyszeli coraz głośniejsze szczekanie psa. Steve odruchowo cofnął się w głąb zaułka, momentalnie zaczynając oddychać ciężej, niemal charcząco. Złapał przykrywkę od jednego ze śmietników, zasłaniając się nią jak tarczą. Podczas niewoli, kilka razy został dotkliwie pogryziony przez psy, zostawiło to nie tylko blizny fizyczne, ale przede wszystkim mentalne. Bał się psów, zwłaszcza dużych, a basowe szczekanie nie mogło należeć do małego kundelka. 

_Oni musieli czuć się tak samo. Zamknięci w pułapce bez wyjścia._

Ironiczny głos po raz kolejny odezwał się w głowie Jamesa, który natychmiastowo potrząsnął nią aby pozbyć się tego uporczywego szeptu, przypominającego drapanie paznokciami po tablicy. Mimo wszystko musiał jednak coś zrobić, pomóc mężczyźnie. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął ukryty nóż zza paska, odrobinę uginając nogi. Szczekanie było coraz bliżej, aż wreszcie w zaułku pojawił się owczarek niemiecki, prowadzony na smyczy przez drobną brunetkę o wielkich, pełnych przerażenia niebieskich oczach.  
\- Mój Boże, James. Nie znikaj tak. Wiesz, że ci nie wolno - podeszła szybko do niego, nakazując psu warować. Złapała bruneta za nadgarstek i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na ukrytego głębiej Rogersa. Kobieta łagodnie ale stanowczo zabrała broń z ręki Jamesa i zaraz przyjrzała się tej scenie bliżej. Jeden z mężczyzn z bronią, drugi chowający się ciągle za przykrywką jakby ta miała to ocalić. Szybko połączyła fakty, znając przecież doskonale diagnozę, którą lekarze postawili Barnesowi. Omamy, pewnego rodzaju zaniki pamięci, silna depresja i PTSD. Każdy lekarz mówił co innego, ale Rebecca nie była głupia i wiedziała jedno: z jej bratem jest źle.  
\- Najmocniej pana przepraszam za tę sytuację, to na pewno... nic panu nie jest? - Zrobiła krok w stronę blondyna, starając się nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów. Podświadomie stosowała tę metodę, która weszła jej w krew odkąd musiała uważać aby nie pogorszyć stanu brata. Steve drgnął nerwowo, ciągle zestresowany obecnością psa. Zwykłego psa, jakich wiele w dużej ilości rodzin. Aż miał ochotę zacząć się histerycznie śmiać przez własny strach, chociaż ten ściskał mu gardło.  
\- W porządku. Może pani zabrać psa? Nie czuję się dobrze w obecności tych zwierząt.- Powoli odłożył swoją prowizoryczną tarczę, zyskując więcej śmiałości, kiedy kobieta gwizdnęła na zwierzę i nakazała psu wrócić do domu. Wiedziała, że trafi. Sama szkoliła tę bestię i była z niej naprawdę dumna.  
\- Wiesz kim i gdzie jesteś? - zapytała po chwili swojego brata, nie zwracając uwagi na blondyna, który powoli ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Steve szedł miarowym krokiem, czujnie rozglądając się wokoło. Na nowo zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoim życiem, nad tym co może zrobić aby udowodnić Mary oraz Sharon, że potrafi być taki jak kiedyś, że umie znowu stać się wspaniałym ojcem, który zabiera dziecko w wolnej chwili na plac zabaw, a także kochanym mężem, który nie zrywa się z krzykiem w środku nocy, aby sprawdzić po chwili czy nadal jest we własnym łóżku. 

Przystanął na chwilę, aby poszukać w kieszeni telefonu, gdy usłyszał jeszcze odpowiedź mężczyzny spotkanego w tym ciemnym zaułku. Słysząc jego słowa, poczuł dziwny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający po plecach. 

_Nazywam się James Buchanan Barnes, mam dwadzieścia sześć lat. Jestem... nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem, Rebecca. Chcę wrócić do domu._


End file.
